El dilema
by Karaan
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando tienes que escoger entre el amor y lo correcto? Naruto tendrá que tomar una decisión importante: proteger su relación con Sasuke, o decirle a Sakura que el hombre que siempre ha amado nunca podrá corresponderle. One-Shot Narusasu


—¡Ahhhh! —Naruto despertó con un grito y se percató que estaba sentado en la cama con la respiración agitada y el pijama empapado de sudor—, ¡demonios!, otra vez un sueño, ¿por qué siempre el mismo? —suspiró cansado—, _Sasuke…_

Era de mañana, la alarma del despertador sonó y el rubio dio un salto y cayó al suelo.

—¡Maldito escándalo ´ttebayo! —chilló sobándose el trasero—se levantó y miró la hora—, vaya, es temprano aun, debería dormir un poco más, esos sueños no me dejan descansar.

Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, al pasar unos minutos salió, se vistió y caminó a la cocina para desayunar.

Después de acabar su desayuno, tomó sus llaves y salió del apartamento. Iba caminando por la calle del centro de la aldea sin prestar atención a nada y ni nadie, perdido en sus pensamientos con una boba sonrisa en los labios. Se acercaba a la salida cuando una voz hizo que se detuviera.

—¡Naruto, por acá! —volteó y observó que una chica de cabello rosa lo llamaba, y él decidió acercarse.

—¡Hola, Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasé a comprar unos ingredientes médicos a la tienda y te vi pasar —mencionó—. ¿A dónde ibas?

—Etto… pues como no tengo nada que hacer y sabes que me aburro fácilmente, decidí dar una vuelta en las afueras de la aldea —dijo el rubio nervioso.

Los chicos siguieron platicando un rato cuando un joven se les acercó.

—Hola, chicos —habló con una sonrisa fingida—. ¿De qué hablan?

—Hola, Sai —contestaron—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me encaminaba a la biblioteca cuando los vi y decidí acercarme para platicar —sonrisa marca sai—, en los libros dice que es una buena forma de socializar.

—_Que extraño es…_ —pensó la chica—, No hablamos de nada importante, Naruto se quejaba de tener tanto tiempo libre y no sabe qué hacer para no aburrirse.

—Podríamos aprovechar para pasar más tiempo juntos —propuso Sai —, leí que es una buena forma de fortalecer vínculos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Naruto—, nosotros ya tenemos un vínculo y es el de compañeros de equipo, no necesitamos más, ¿o sí?

—Creo que Sai tiene razón, podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, y así conocernos más… _sobre todo a él, que es tan raro_ —caviló la chica de cabellos rosas—, ¿y qué sugieres Sai?

—Mmm… podríamos vivir juntos estos días y compartir todo tipo de cosas como dormir en la misma cama, bañarnos juntos, hasta compartir el cepi… —se detuvo al observar las caras desencajadas de sus compañeros.

—_¡Shannaro! Definitivamente, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando consideré que éste idiota podría tener una buena idea? , si es peor que Naruto._

—_¡Qué idiota ´ttebayo! Por qué no me sorprende… y Sakura que le hace caso…._

—No entiendo cual es el problema —expresó Sai confuso.

—Que eres un reverendo tarado, como se te ocurre que vamos a dormir juntos, y peor bañarnos, ¡soy una señorita decente, no te das cuenta! —gruñó la chica.

—Sakura-chan tiene razón Sai, esos comentarios están fuera de lugar —señaló Naruto con resignación—, ya te hemos dicho hasta el cansancio que tengas cuidado con lo que dices y deja de leer esos libros pervertidos que te da kakashi-sensei.

—¡Ahora entiendo! así que el culpable es ero-sensei, por enseñarle esos libros inmorales.

—Pero si Kakashi sólo me instruye en el camino de la vida —afirmó el chico de pálida piel—, y sus libros son muy educativos.

Naruto y Sakura suspiraron cansados.

—Bueno, si no tienen planes yo me retiro, ya me dio hambre —mencionó el rubio.

—Sí, supongo que será mejor que nos vayamos, pero prometan que planearemos algo para mañana —dijo Sakura con ilusión.

—¿Se te ocurre algo, Sakura-chan? —preguntó el kitsune.

—La verdad es que sí, podríamos hacer una día de campo… —dijo la ninja médico con emoción— yo me encargo de la comida, ¿qué dicen?

—Mmmm… me parece una buena idea Sakura —sonrisa marca Sai.

—Qué más da, yo acepto de igual manera —dijo el rubio con inquietud—, ¿algo más?

—Pues no, cualquier otra cosa yo les aviso —afirmó sakura.

—Está bien —indicó el rubio despidiéndose para salir a toda prisa hacia el Ichiraku.

—¡Recuerda, es en el bosque! —gritó la chica antes de que el rubio desapareciera de su vista, y éste asintió levantando la mano.

—Naruto nunca cambiará, siempre tan impaciente… bueno Sai hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura —respondió el moreno despidiéndose de su compañera para tomar rumbos diferentes.

Después de una gran comida, Naruto se dirigió a su casa, ya estaba anocheciendo y pensó que sería mejor descansar.

—_¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó contrariado, pero nadie apareció—. Maldición… ¡Sal de ahí, no te escondas! —continuó insistiendo hasta que entre las rocas apareció una silueta, su apariencia no era clara pues estaba cubierto por las sombras, pasaron varios minutos, hasta que poco a poco se fue acercando…._

—_¡Tú! —exclamó sorprendido—, ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Contéstame!, ¡No te quedes ahí como estatua! _

_La silueta se movió y pudo ver claramente la identidad de esa persona misteriosa, se acercó sigilosamente hasta él y…_

—¡NARUTO DESPIERTA, QUE PIENSAS DORMIR HASTA MAÑANA! —un gritó terriblemente molesto lo saco de su sueño, se levantó de la cama de un salto totalmente asustado, se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y pudo darse cuenta de la razón de su casi infarto.

—¡Pero qué demonios! , ¡Sakura-chan que haces en mi casa, y en mi habitación!

—¡Naruto-baka!, vine a buscarte porque me imagine que dormirías hasta tarde y llegarías retrasado a nuestra reunión —gruñó la pelirosa—, ¡Y sabes qué!, ¡no me equivoqué! , estabas aquí postrado en la cama, ¡eres un perezoso!

—Ya, ya entendí, lo siento es que no dormí muy bien anoche —justificó el rubio con un aura deprimente—. Y a todo esto, ¿a qué viniste?

—Si serás baka, que te lo acabo de decir, ¿no recuerdas que ayer quedamos en que nos reuniríamos en el bosque el día de hoy?

—¿Ah?, ¡oh, es cierto!, lo siento Sakura-chan me bañaré y vestiré de inmediato, ¿podrías esperarme afuera, por favor?

—Ni que lo digas, claro te espero en la sala… ¡y no te tardes idiota!

—¡Si lo sé!, no te preocupes… _pero que genio se carga —_musitó el chicodirigiéndose a la ducha.

Una vez listo, salieron de la casa del kitsune y se encaminaron al bosque, donde los esperaba Sai.

—Vaya, hasta que llegan, pensé que me dejarían aquí olvidado —sonrisa marca Sai.

—Lo siento, lo que pasó fue que tuvimos un inconveniente gracias a éste idiota —indicó Sakura jalándole la oreja al chico rubio.

—¡Ay, Sakura-chan, detente! —se quejó el joven con marcas de zorro y la chica lo soltó—, duele… eso no era necesario, lo siento Sai, pero no fue mi intención, me quedé dormido.

—Ya veo… no importa —mencionó el moreno—. Vengan, siéntense y vamos a platicar.

—¿Platicar sobre qué? —preguntaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto, fijando una mirada de desconfianza en el chico de piel pálida.

—Vamos, no sean tímidos, ¿que a eso hemos venido hoy no? —inquirió Sai—, vamos a conocernos mejor.

—Está bien —dijeron ambos pelirosa y rubio acercándose al moreno—. Y bien de qué quieres que hablemos —preguntó la chica—, y más vale que tengas cuidado con tus preguntas. —amenazó el rubio.

—No se preocupen, sino quieren responder, no tienen que hacerlo —señaló el raro con su particular sonrisa.

—Como sea… ¿quién comienza? —dijo el rubio—, ¿qué tal tu Sai?, nunca dices nada de tu vida.

—Es porque no hay nada que decir, ya saben que crecí en la raíz y no tengo padres ni familiares —expresó el aludido.

—Mmm… y que hay de ti, Sakura-chan —indicó Naruto—, ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos?

—Bueno, no hay mucho de mi vida que no sepan, yo vivo con mis padres, ellos aun están juntos —narraba la pelirosa—. Cuando cumplí cinco años entré en la academia, conocí a Ino-pig, se convirtió en mi única amiga, los niños se burlaban de mi corte de cabello, y ella me ayudó. Fue muy gentil, me peinó con una cinta y mi cabello quedo muy lindo —aseguró con entusiasmo.

—Y si eran amigas, ¿Por qué se odiaban? —indagó Sai.

—Bueno, eso… eso es una larga historia…

—No importa, tenemos mucho tiempo —contestó el rubio y el azabache asintió.

—¡Ah, está bien! —suspiró resignada—, cuando los niños dejaron de molestarme, nos hicimos populares, y luego comenzaron rumores de que a Ino y a mí nos gustaba el mismo chico, ella me preguntó si era cierto y yo le conteste con la verdad.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —cuestionó Naruto.

—Que los rumores eran ciertos —afirmó Sakura con pesar—. A Ino y a mí nos gustaba el mismo niño y por eso nos convertimos en rivales.

—Vaya, se enemistaron por un niño tonto —bufó el rubio.

—¡No era un niño tonto, baka!, era el niño más popular y guapo —exclamó la chica con corazoncitos en los ojos—, era el único chico que siempre he amado…

Naruto y Sai se miraron con complicidad y después de un rato, Sakura salió de su fantasía.

—Era Sasuke-kun idiotas —gruñó la de cabello color de algodón de azúcar—. Sí, mi adorado Sasuke-kun… —repitió con tristeza.

—_Mmm, vaya nunca creí que la obsesión de Sakura con mi te... digo con el teme fuese tan fuerte que hasta la hizo pelearse con su única y mejor amiga_ —meditó Naruto.

—No te pongas triste —exclamó el chico pálido—, eso ya es pasado.

—No es eso, Sai, es que recordar esos días me da nostalgia, eso es todo —sonrió con desgano.

—Bueno han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces Sakura-chan, tal vez es momento de que entierres el pasado, ¿No lo crees?

—Tal vez Naruto tenga razón —apoyó Sai.

—No lo sé chicos, es que yo —suspiró Sakura para retomar— Yo amo a Sasuke-kun —aseguró—. Un sentimiento así, no es tan fácil de olvidar.

—_Mmm… ¿qué tengo que hacer?_ —caviló el rubio—. _¡Piensa tonto, piensa!_

—Yo lo que pienso es que Sasuke no te merece —habló por fin Naruto—. Piénsalo, todo lo que has sufrido por él y sin recibir nada a cambio.

—No digas eso, yo nunca esperé nada a cambio —dijo con tristeza—, todo lo hice porque así lo quise.

—Lo sé Sakura-chan, pero creo que te obsesionaste con él —Señaló Naruto, mientras Sai sólo observaba en silencio—, es decir, no entiendo que le viste, me parece que lo idealizaste, eso no es amor.

—¿Y tú qué sabes Naruto, acaso alguna vez has estado enamorado? —inquirió cortante la pelirosa.

—_Si supieras…_ —suspiró cansado—. No, jamás he estado enamorado, pero he visto el amor verdadero en otros, y no es lo que tú profesas Sakura… es lo que yo percibo.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente, Sakura tenía la mirada fija en el suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, lo que Naruto le había dicho la golpeó muy dentro…muy profundo en su corazón.

—Sakura, yo…—murmuró el rubio pero fue interrumpido.

—No digas nada, no es necesario que te disculpes —afirmó la chica levantando la cabeza y fijando su mirada en los ojos del rubio—, yo soy consciente de que Sasuke-kun no me ama, y que es muy probable que jamás llegue a hacerlo, tal vez lo que albergaba en mi corazón era una simple esperanza, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes razón, quizás es tiempo de que siga con mi vida… no merezco el amor de Sasuke-kun…

—¡De que hablas, no se trata de eso! —vociferó el ojiazul—. Tú mereces el amor de cualquier hombre que desee ser feliz a tu lado, tú vales mucho Sakura-chan —dijo acercándose a ella para rodearla entre sus brazos—, sólo necesitas encontrar el verdadero amor, y sé que lo harás.

—Pero no lo he encontrado aún —señaló la chica.

—Eso es porque tu obsesión te ha tenido cegada y no te has permitido ver a los que te rodean mas que como amigos —aclaró el chico de ojos color cielo.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el azabache.

—Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de comer —señaló Sai.

—Es cierto, ya mi estómago no aguanta —chilló el rubio ayudando a levantar a la chica a su lado—, ¿estás mejor Sakura-chan?

—Si, no te preocupes, vamos a comer.

Sakura repartió equitativamente los sándwiches que ella misma había preparado, y luego comieron en silencio y a gusto. El clima era de lo más ameno, el viento soplaba, el sol brillaba en lo más alto y se escuchaba el sonido del río a lo lejos.

—Mmm… gracias por la comida Sakura-chan, estaban muy ricos ´ttebayo —destacó el chico de cabellera dorada—, ¿tú qué dices Sai?

—Tienes razón, estuvo delicioso.

—Me alegro que lo hayan disfrutado —exclamó la ninja médico con una gentil sonrisa.

—Naruto… —musitó Sai—, yo tengo una pregunta.

—Adelante Sai, ¿qué me quieres preguntar? —dijo el chico de piel canela.

—Bueno… no te enojes ¿sí?

—Trataré, pero no prometo nada —aseguró Naruto—. Anda, haz tu pregunta.

—De acuerdo… —expresó Sai—. Naruto, ¿a qué te referías con que Sasuke-bastardo no era el apropiado para Sakura?

—¡Oh, era eso! —exclamó el kitsune rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, mientras Sakura y Sai lo observaban con atención—. Es muy fácil, ese teme no tiene materia de novio para una chica como Sakura-chan.

—¿A qué te refieres Naruto? —exigió Sakura.

—Bueno, ya conoces al teme, si no supieras que es "chico", ¡lo confundirías con una chica ´ttebayo! —Lanzó una risa escandalosa y nerviosa, Sakura y Sai permanecieron en silencio sin comprender.

—Bueno a lo que me refiero, es que Sasuke tiene esa cara tan delicada, ese olor a menta tan embriagador, sus ojos rasgados y oscuros como la noche que parecen dos lindos zafiros, esa piel tan suave, su nariz respingada, su cabello que parece trasero de patito y su pose cool de "Soy un Uchiha y ni el viento me despeina" —suspira nostálgicamente—. Bueno, bien podría pasar como una chica —señaló Naruto divertido—. Además esos cambios de humor tan desequilibrantes y encima su eterna cara de estreñido… no creo que te guste lidiar con alguien así Sakura. —Finalizó con seguridad—. _Si el teme me escuchara, ¡me mata! —_pensó el portador del Kyubi.

—Además puede que el teme tenga otros gustos… —Naruto calló y una serie de recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

_Me encontraba en el valle del fin, donde las últimas semanas he estado entrenando sin descanso, completamente solo, fortaleciendo mis habilidades para cumplir mis metas._

—_¡Vaya, que cansado me siento!, Espero que este entrenamiento rinda sus frutos —murmuré—, creo que es tiempo de que tome un merecido descanso, después de todo necesito recobrar fuerzas…. —Observé la cascada—. Sí, me daré un baño y luego comeré del almuerzo que preparó Sakura-chan para mí con tanto cariño —fantaseé._

_Me dispongo a bajar al río lejos de la cascada, y comencé a desvestirme, primero la chaqueta naranja con negro, seguido de la camiseta que llevaba por dentro, los dejo a un lado sobre una roca, me quito el collar que me regaló Tsunade oba-chan, lo deposito en el mismo lugar que las otras prendas y luego me saco los pantalones quedando sólo en bóxers, iba a despojarme de ellos cuando de repente siento un chakra un tanto conocido que provenía del otro lado del río._

_La silueta se movió y pude ver claramente la identidad de ese ser misterioso, se acercó sigilosamente hasta mí y sentí su aliento rozando mi piel desnuda…_

—_Hola, Naruto… —murmuró acercándose a mí—, ha pasado mucho tiempo… usuratonkachi —dijo posando su mano sobre mi hombro._

_Regreso a la realidad y me alejo bruscamente de él. Entonces Sasuke comenzó a reírse… un momento, ¿Sasuke riendo?, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!_

—_¿Qué pasa dobe, es que acaso me tienes miedo? —ironizó el muy desgraciado y me toma desprevenido, ¿en qué momento se acercó?, luego retomó la misma posición que tenía anteriormente, siento como desliza su mano desde mi hombro, por mi clavícula hasta llegar a rodearme detrás del cuello, yo sólo me tenso… se acerca suavemente, siento como su aliento roza mi cuello, su olor es seductor... ¡pero en que kuso estoy pensando!, luego se detiene y percibo que está jugando con el lóbulo de mi oreja… ¡un momento!, ¡¿porque hace eso?_

_Puedo sentir como continúa lamiendo y mordiendo, siento la humedad y la calidez de su boca, de su lengua rozando mi piel, ¡por qué diablos me gusta!, ¡reacciona Naruto!_

—_¡Qué te pasa, Teme! —lo tomo de los hombros para apartarlo de mí y ya siento que tengo un problema allá abajo, ¡demonios!—, ¿a qué estás jugando? —trato de concentrarme pero me es casi imposible, él me sonríe con su típica sonrisa de medio lado__ y yo desvarío._

—_¿Qué pasa dobe? No actúes como si no lo estuvieras disfrutando —me dice con burla fijando su mirada en mi parte baja… ¡Maldito! ¡Como se atreve!, trato de apartar la cara porque la vergüenza me inunda—. No te preocupes, eso se puede resolver. —afirmó guiñándome un ojo, cuando despabilo siento como recorre mi cuerpo con sus dedos, trazando cada parte de mí con sus labios, repartiendo besos cálidos y húmedos, ¡Kami, que labios!... ¡Kuso, sí que es rápido! ¿Y mi voluntad, donde diablos quedó? Chillo mentalmente pero ya no soy responsable, mi cuerpo y mi mente se han desconectado…_

—¡Oye idiota! —un grito sacó a Naruto de su fantasía.

—¡Ahhhh, qué pasa Sakura-chan! —gritó con lagrimitas en los ojos porque la muy grosera le arrojó una fruta—, ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Duele…

—¡¿Y tú por qué siempre te quedas como tarado fantaseando con quién sabe qué diablos?

—Cierto Naruto-kun, debiste haber visto la cara y sonrisa de bobo que tenias —señaló el chico de pálida piel.

—¡Ah… etto… lo lamento, no me di cuenta ´ttebayo!, ¿en qué estábamos?

—No lo recuerdo —dijo la pelirosa—, ¿y tú Sai?

—¡Por supuesto! —se apuró a decir el moreno—, Naruto-kun nos contaba sobre Sasuke-bastardo.

—Ehhh, ¿Sasuke? _Claro, hoy no es mi día_ —meditó el chico rubio—, ¿y qué les decía sobre él?

—Nos contabas lo amargado, frío, desabrido y callado que era —apuntó el pintor—, ¿no es así Sakura-chan? —sonrisa marca Sai.

—¿Eh? —exclamó sorprendida la chica—, bueno, supongo que si…

—De acuerdo… como saben el teme sí que era amargado, supongo que por todo lo que le ha pasado en la vida. Aunque… _Conmigo sí que sonrió y rió ´ttebayo, de amargado ni una pizca le quedó… _Frío… sí, siempre tuvo esa apariencia de poseer una barrera impenetrable… _pero yo sí que la penetre…. Jejeje._ Desabrido… pues digamos que tenía sus momentos, siempre fue muy serio y arisco, no le gustaba estar rodeado de mucha gente y trataba de alejarse cada vez que podía, _pero yo logré domar a esa fiera, ¡si señor! —_desvarió el ninja de cabellos dorados—. Y en cuanto a lo de callado… digamos que era una de sus particularidades, no hablaba más que cuando le era necesario… _jejeje pero si supieran que cuando se lo propone puede gritar más que todo su grupo de fans juntas, sobretodo cegado por el placer y la excitación… ¡que sólo éste adonis rubio le puede brindar!, ese Teme es un escandaloso_… —De pronto comenzó a reír como un demente, sus compañeros lo observaron con las caras desencajadas.

—Ya se volvió loco —pensaron Sakura y Sai—. Oigan chicos, ya me tengo que ir… mi madre me está esperando para cenar…

—¡Oh, está bien Sakura-chan! —dijo el kitsune con emoción—, y gracias por todo, la comida estuvo deliciosa y disfruté mucho la plática.

—¡Es cierto Sakura, gracias!, después de todo fue una buena idea. —señaló Sai.

—No fue nada…—asintió la chica—. Bueno, nos vemos. —Luego se alejó del lugar despidiéndose con la mano.

Naruto y Sai permanecían sentados en sus lugares.

—Sabes Sai, está oscureciendo será mejor que no vayamos. —dijo el rubio.

—Mmm… de acuerdo —asintió el pelinegro levantándose del suelo, Naruto hizo lo mismo y se encaminaron hacia la aldea…

—Oye, Naruto… ¿por qué no se lo dijiste? —cuestionó Sai.

—¿A qué te refieres Sai, decirle qué a quién? —preguntó el rubio al moreno con recelo.

—Ya sabes, a Sakura —respondió Sai—, ¿por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

—No entiendo de qué hablas —respondió Naruto confundido—, ¡déjate de rodeos y habla de una vez!

—Mmm… bueno ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sakura-chan que estás enamorado de Sasuke-bastardo?

Ambos iban saliendo del bosque cuando el moreno terminó de formular la pregunta, entonces el ninja hiperactivo se detuvo de golpe, lo observó y volteó la cara cuando sintió sus mejillas arder por el vergüenza.

—S-S-Sai… ¡no sé de qué estás hablando!

—No es necesario que lo niegues, Naruto-kun, he estudiado muy bien las actitudes de las personas gracias a los libros.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver ´ttebayo —aseguró el aludido.

—¡Claro que sí, Naruto-kun! verás, fue muy fácil darme cuenta por como describías a Sasuke-bastardo y por el obvio destello de luz en tus ojos cada vez que pensabas en él… significa que estás enamorado —aseguró el moreno con orgullo—, pero mi pregunta es… ¿Por qué no se lo dices a Sakura?

—Ahhh… —suspiró Naruto cansado—, es muy complicado Sai, por el momento será mejor que no se entere, así que guarda el secreto… por favor —Lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Lo haré —aseguró Sai.

—Bueno, verás, todo comenzó hace un par de meses atrás… —narró Naruto dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos.

_El sol brillaba en el horizonte, el cantar de las aves se escuchaba por todo el lugar, el sonido de la cascada complementaba a la perfección el paisaje y yo era completamente feliz._

_Me encontraba en el suelo cansado por la actividad previa, a mi lado estaba la razón de mi delirio, el motivo de mi felicidad, desnudos con mi chaqueta cubriéndonos apenas en nuestras partes bajas… se había quedado dormido por el cansancio y yo sólo lo observaba. No quería pensar en nada más, sólo lo que había acontecido minutos antes, ese rostro sereno, tan tranquilo e inmutable me invitó a contemplarlo._

_Medité en todos los sentimientos que me invadían es ese momento, el calor que sentía en mi interior, la paz, la dicha que me inundaba por dentro y el terrible dolor que me carcomía de sólo pensar en tenerlo lejos de nuevo… ¿en qué momento me enamoré? no lo sé, ahora sólo un sentimiento recorre cada rincón de mi ser y ese nombre golpea por completo mi mente._

_Sasuke…_

_Todo hubiese sido perfecto si no hubiese sentido remordimiento, seguido por flashes de los rostros de mis amigos y Konoha. _

_¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?, yo soy el héroe de mi aldea y deseo convertirme en el hokage, y él…. él es un ninja desertor, un traidor que se niega a abandonar su venganza para regresar a su hogar, a mi lado._

_No me malinterpreten, yo lo amo y no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, quiero ser feliz pero no a costa de otros, y con eso me viene una imagen a la mente._

_Sakura…_

_Salgo de mis cavilaciones y fijo mi vista en la persona que permanece a mi lado, de nuevo soy víctima de la culpa, me levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo y comienzo a vestirme. Me coloco mis bóxers, luego mi pantalón de entrenamiento, la camiseta y el collar que me regalo Tsunade oba-chan, voy en busca de mi chaqueta y recuerdo que la tiene Sasuke, cuando volteo siento su mirada fija en mí, me observa con preocupación y yo no sé qué decir ni qué hacer… me he quedado inmóvil._

_Sasuke lo ha notado y se levanta para buscar sus cosas, yo solo me limito a observarlo, cuando ha terminado, se acerca a mí y me tiende mi chaqueta, en un impulso lo tomo del brazo, para atraerlo hacia mí y lo beso, un beso tierno que él corresponde, poco a poco va subiendo su intensidad y se convierte en uno apasionado, sentí como se me rompía el corazón, estaba desesperado, era como si mi subconsciente me indicara que ese sería el último._

_Entonces rompí a llorar, mis lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y él lo notó inmediatamente, rompió el beso y se separó para mirarme con ternura, limpió mis mejillas con sus dedos y luego habló._

—_No es necesario que sientas culpa, yo lo hice porque así lo quise, no tienes que sentirte comprometido. —Pude notar tristeza en su voz y eso me rompió el alma._

_Me acerqué lentamente hacia él y le susurre al oído —No digas tonterías, yo también lo hice porque quise y porque… te amo…_

_Sentí como se tensó, segundos después me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el mismo, me inspiró tanta ternura, rodeé su cintura y nos quedamos así, en silencio._

—_Naruto… —escuché un susurro apenas audible, levantó la cabeza y se acercó a mi oído—. Naruto, yo también… Te amo… _

_Sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo, por poco y me desvanecí, jamás hubiese imaginado que el sentiría lo mismo por mí, ¡Soy tan dichoso! Lástima que la dicha no me dure lo suficiente._

—_Sasuke, yo… —dudé—, ¿Qué pasará ahora?_

—_No lo sé —contestó._

—_¿Volverás a Konoha? —lo miré suplicante—, ¿lo harías… por mí? —No recibí respuesta alguna, los minutos me parecieron una eternidad hasta que…_

—_¿Crees que en Konoha aceptaran lo… lo nuestro? —dijo con mucho nerviosismo, yo sólo puede dedicarle una sonrisa llena de ternura porque sabía lo que se avecinaba._

—_No lo sé Sasuke, creo que no habrá problemas con la mayoría, pero… está esa persona —me contuve._

—_¿Qué persona? —exigió con enojo, parece celoso, se ve muy divertido en esa situación, pero evito burlarme, sería capaz de matarme._

—_Es…. Sakura-chan —me atrevo a decir—, tú sabes que ella sigue estando enamorada de ti y pues también es mi mejor amiga, y no soy capaz de dañarla de ésta forma._

_Sasuke se aparta de mí, ofuscado._

—_¡Todo por esa niñita tonta! ¡Ella no está enamorada de mí, está obsesionada, fui su capricho cuando era niña y como nunca pudo tener mi atención sigue obstinada en idealizarme, además yo no la quiero y no me interesa!_

—_Puede que así sea Sasuke —me acerco a él para tratar de tranquilizarlo, parece un león enjaulado—, pero ella igual sufriría y siento culpa._

—_Eres un idiota, nunca dejas de pensar en el bienestar de los demás —me reclama—, ¿y entonces qué piensas hacer?, ¡¿esto se termina aquí? _

_Sentí que esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría —¡No, no digas eso Teme!, prometo que lucharé por nosotros —Con esas palabras un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y no pude evitar sonreír, entonces sentí que me golpeó—, ¡Ay, Teme!, ¡No hagas eso, duele! _

—_Eso te pasa por dobe…. —me dijo con los brazos cruzados mirándome con desaprobación—, y bien… ¿qué sugieres entonces?_

—_Déjame hablar con ella, tratar de persuadirla y hacerle ver que en realidad no te ama —aseguré con determinación—, y una vez que ella lo comprenda, seremos libres de vivir nuestro amor… —exclamé guiñándole el ojo, por lo que me lleve otro golpe._

—¿Y desde entonces Sasuke-bastardo te ha estado esperando? —preguntó Sai con curiosidad.

—Mmm….sí, así es Sai —afirmó con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Significa que desde entonces no se han visto?, ¿Cómo sabes que aun te espera? —cuestionó el moreno con sospecha.

—Jejeje… Sai y a ti quien te dijo que no nos hemos visto —señaló Naruto con picardía.

—Nadie, sólo lo supuse —dijo el pintor sin interés.

—Pues déjame decirte, que supones mal —afirmó el chico de mirada azulina—, el Teme y yo nos vemos en el valle del fin cuando podemos, debido a mis misiones y sus entrenamientos, además que no podemos levantar sospechas, no digo que sea muy seguido, pero algo es algo ¿no?

—Interesante… —meditó el moreno—. Así que cuando se encuentran en ese lugar tienen se…

Sai no pudo continuar debido a que Naruto le tapo la boca.

—Si dices alguna de tus estupideces, ¡Te mataré! —amenazó el kitsune.

—Está bien —repuso el aludido después que el otro chico le dejo la boca libre—, ¿y ahora que Sakura ha desistido, que harás?

—No estoy seguro —dijo Naruto—, supongo que hablaré con el Teme para saber qué haremos de ahora en adelante.

—¿Tendremos al Uchiha-bastardo en la aldea? —preguntó Sai decepcionado.

—Depende de lo que Tsunade oba-chan diga —agregó Naruto—, Si ella acepta, ¡Así será!

—_Qué mal, al parecer ya no seré parte del equipo_ —pensó el azabache—, _después de todo sólo era un reemplazo._

—¿Pasa algo Sai? —indagó Naruto.

—No, nada —dijo la mencionada con la sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

En ese momento iban pasando por el puesto del Ichiraku, aunque ya era tarde seguía abierto, decidieron entrar para que Naruto tuviera su porción diaria de ramen, no hablaron más del tema, y se enfocaron en ridiculeces, una vez terminaron de comer se dirigieron cada uno a su respectiva casa.

Naruto iba caminando por las solitarias y oscuras calles del centro de la aldea, sólo escuchaba el maullar de los gatos y el movimiento de las hojas que arrastraba el viento. Llegó a su casa totalmente cansado, se dirigió a su habitación, se dio un baño relajante con agua tibia, se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes y se recostó en su cama.

Por alguna razón algo le molestaba, se sentía incomodo, a pesar de haber hablado con Sakura sobre el Teme, y de que ella aceptara que no sería feliz con él, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, después de todo no fue completamente sincero.

El tiempo avanzaba, las horas pasaban y él daba mil vueltas en la cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, el remordimiento seguía presente, le seguía mintiendo a su amiga, esa era traición, no podía sentirse de otra manera, era un cobarde.

Se levantó de la cama, camino hacía el closet, tomó su chaqueta y sus zapatos y salió por la ventana. Entonces se sentó sobre el tejado lentamente, se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, levanto la vista y suspiró cansado mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Qué noche —murmuró pensando en los colores que bañaban el cielo, estaba amaneciendo y el cielo se teñía de tonos celestes y naranjas, los cuales le encantaban porque eran sus favoritos. Entrecerró los ojos y pensó en el motivo de su desvelo.

Sakura…

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, qué es lo correcto? —se preguntó—. ¿Acaso debo enfrentarla y decirle la verdad? —cerró los ojos con fuerza—, ¡Kami, ayudame!, no sé si eso sea lo mejor. ¿Y si después de saberlo me odia? —dijo desconsolado—, me dolería mucho.

La mañana había llegado, el sol rayaba en lo alto y el rubio seguía mortificándose.

—Tendré que tomar una decisión ya —habló con seguridad—._ Sasuke… te extraño y te necesito a mi lado _—suspiró con nostalgia—. Lo siento Sakura, ¡es él o tú! —se levantó con rapidez y entró a su habitación para dirigirse al baño, tendría que pensar muy bien en lo que le diría a la chica de ojos verdes.

—¡Bueno días señora Haruno! —hace una reverencia—, discúlpeme si la he despertado, pero busco a Sakura, si está durmiendo puedo esperar.

—No es necesario Naruto —dice Sakura asomándose en la puerta—. Gracias Madre, yo me encargo.

—¡Buen día, Sakura-chan!, ¿Te desperté?

—No, ya estaba despierta —dijo con desgano—, y ¿tú qué haces aquí tan temprano, acaso te caíste de la cama? —se burló.

—E..tto… casi —sonrió apenado—, es que necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Y no pudiste esperar? —bufó molesta—, ni siquiera me he arreglado.

—No, es muy importante —aseguró—, necesito que me acompañes.

—¿A dónde?, tengo muchas cosas que hacer Naruto.

—Lo sé, pero en serio es muy importante, te pido que me escuches, por favor Sakura-chan —la miró con ojitos suplicantes.

—¡Ahhh , más te vale que sea importante baka! —gruño haciendo un ademan indicándole al rubio que entrara—, espérame en la sala, tengo que ducharme. El chico asintió y entró a la casa, admiró lo amplia y ordenada que era, nada que ver con su pequeño y desordenado apartamento, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, observó como la chica subía las escaleras y esperó.

Pasaron los minutos y pudo ver que bajaba totalmente arreglada.

—Bueno, estoy lista —se refirió al rubio—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¿Te parece si vamos al bosque? , ya sabes… donde nos reunimos ayer —Sakura lo vio con desconfianza—, es que ese lugar es muy tranquilo y podemos platicar sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

—De acuerdo, ¿tardaremos?

—Probablemente sí —, afirmó el rubio.

—Mmmm…. Bueno entonces espérame, llevaré algo para comer —dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, tomó lo necesario y salió—. ¡Vamos Naruto!

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al bosque, no intercambiaron palabras hasta llegar, Naruto estaba muy nervioso y aunque trataba de disimularlo, no lo consiguió.

Llegaron al lugar, Sakura depositó la canasta de comida en el suelo y se sentaron.

—¿Y bien? ya estamos aquí, habla —, presionó la chica.

Naruto no sabía que decir, las palabras no le salían, ¿cómo comenzaba?, ¿que debía decir exactamente?, fijó su mirada en ella y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido, suspiró llenándose de valor y…

—Sakura, verás… —titubeó—, el tema es delicado.

—¿Delicado?, ¡No me asustes Naruto! —reclamó—, ¡¿qué puede ser tan grave, que te tiene tan nervioso

—Recuerdas que ayer hablábamos sobre Sasuke, _¡Valor Naruto , Valor!_ —pensó—. Pues es justo sobre él, que tengo que hablarte.

No recibió respuesta alguna de su compañera, así que prosiguió.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que era mejor si te olvidabas de él? —habló dudoso.

—Sí, me acuerdo de todo lo que hablamos ayer —respondió curiosa—. ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Todo lo que te dije, fue para que desistieras de luchar por el amor del Teme —dijo con pesar—, él seguro ya encontró a otra persona.

—¡¿Tú como sabes eso? —gritó con rabia la chica.

—É-Él me lo dijo —mintió—. Yo me lo encontré un día mientras entrenaba en las afueras de la aldea.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía ser cierto, ¿Sasuke, con alguien?

—¡Mientes, Sasuke-kun no te pudo haber dicho eso!, ¡él… él te odia! —un golpe bajo, eso fue lo que sintió el rubio, Sakura estaba alterada y él no sabía cómo continuar. Tenía que hacerla entender y decirle toda la verdad sin lastimarla, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil.

—Sakura, aunque fuese mentira, él no te ama —dijo con tristeza—, tienes que comprender que aunque esté sólo, no te corresponderá.

La chica bajo la mirada y trató de controlarse, esas palabras dolían y mucho, porque aunque no quería aceptarlo, sabía que eran ciertas.

—Y si en realidad lo amas, debes dejarlo ser feliz —calló al ver como de los verdes ojos caían lagrimas llenas de dolor y sufrimiento. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Sakura-chan, entiende que yo no quiero causarte dolor —le susurró al oído—, no quiero que sufras más, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y deseo que seas feliz —suspiró—, pero tu felicidad no se encuentra con Sasuke.

La chica lo abrazó posesivamente buscando consuelo, tratando de cubrir su rostro lleno de amargas lágrimas. Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, sin decir nada, tan sólo escuchando los sollozos que poco a poco se fueron silenciando.

Sakura rompió el abrazo y fijó su mirada en los celestes ojos de su compañero.

—Naruto… —murmuró—, yo te quiero agradecer por preocuparte por mí, sé que no te trato bien y tampoco soy muy afectiva contigo, pero quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho y eres el mejor amigo que podría haber tenido —dijo con una sonrisa sincera y llena de dulzura—. Gracias por estar a mi lado, apoyándome siempre —le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio y le sonrió.

Naruto no sabía cómo actuar, ¿cómo se supone que le diría toda la verdad después de lo que su amiga le había dicho?, se sentía fatal, como el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, sin duda le rompería el corazón.

—Sakura… —titubeó—, yo tengo que decirte algo, necesito que sepas toda la verdad y te pido por favor que trates de comprender y me escuches con atención.

Ella lo miró con intriga, después de todo el rubio nunca hablaba de esa forma, a menos que realmente fuese algo grave.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea Naruto —afirmó—, prometo que te escucharé —el rubio suspiró pesadamente y decidió que era momento de confesarlo todo, ya luego se atendría a las consecuencias.

—Sakura-chan, yo estoy enamorado, y no tengo dudas al respecto. Soy feliz porque sé que esa persona me corresponde de igual manera —exclamó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

La chica de cabellos rosados no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¡Naruto, enamorado!, ¿cómo y cuándo pasó?, y sobretodo ¿de quién?, jamás lo había visto cercano a otra chica que no fuera ella misma, ¡tenía que estar bromeando!, pero lo dijo con tanta seguridad, no sabía que pensar.

—Naruto, ¿no estás bromeando cierto? —preguntó con duda—. Es que nunca te he visto cerca de una chica, ¿quién es?

—Etto… Sakura-chan —dudó por varios minutos hasta que decidió proseguir—, es que no es una chica.

—¡Qué! —El grito se escuchó por todo el bosque—, ¡¿quiere decir que eres gay? —exclamó sorprendida—, bueno yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, además puede que hasta me comience a gustar el yaoi, digo tú eres mi amigo y te apoyaré si así eres feliz.

—Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, Sakura-chan —ironizó el rubio.

—Bueno, ya no me tengas con la curiosidad —dijo acercándose al chico con complicidad guiñándole un ojo—, ¡¿quién es el afortunado, eh?

El rubio palideció, había llegado el momento que tanto temía.

—_¡Adelante Naruto, es ahora o nunca!_ —caviló para él mismo—, es…

—¡Venga baka, ya dímelo de una vez! —presionó la chica—, prometo no burlarme —sonrió.

—_¡Cobarde, eso es lo que eres, un total y completo cobarde! _—pensó—, es el teme… —murmuró tan bajo que pareció un suspiro.

—¡Shannaro, Naturo!, no te escuché nada —gruñó tomándolo de la chaqueta—. ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez, o te mataré a golpes!

—¡Es Sasuke! —vociferó—, es sasuke —repitió cerrando los ojos por miedo a lo que se avecinaba.

_El silencio se hizo presente y no quería abrir los ojos, tengo miedo de haberla herido, temo que me odie. Abro los ojos lentamente y la encuentro, está buscando dentro de la canasta, ¿¡Qué!, no dice nada, su rostro no refleja emoción alguna, ¿qué sucedió aquí?, ¡no entiendo!_

—¿S-Sakura-chan? —murmuró temeroso—. ¿Qué, haces? ¿No dirás nada´ttebayo?

La aludida volteó a verlo sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó mientras extendía una mano ofreciéndole un emparedado, el rubio lo tomó inseguro y la chica se acercó para sentarse a su lado, sin decir nada más.

Ella comía en silencio observando el hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba, mientras Naruto la veía de reojo incrédulo ante su actitud, y es que se esperó lo peor, pero Sakura no había reaccionado como lo esperaba, actuaba como si no le hubiese afectado para nada.

—Sakura… —suspiró —, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije? —ella asintió sin verlo.

—Sí, sólo meditaba al respecto —lo miró y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa—, pareces un gatito asustado —se burló.

—¡¿Es todo lo que dirás ´ttebayo? —exigió.

—¿Quieres que te grite y te golpee? —dijo con ironía.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, sí —musitó con tristeza.

—Pues no lo haré, la verdad es que me siento un poco… aliviada —aseguró sonriente y el chico la observó estupefacto—, verás, yo renuncié al amor de Sasuke hace mucho tiempo, al parecer en el fondo siempre supe que no era para mí y por lo visto no me equivoqué.

El rubio no lo creía, lo que la chica de cabello rosa decía jamás se lo esperó, se levantó de un salto y caminó nervioso de un lado a otro.

—¡Naruto, cálmate, me estas mareando! —gritó.

—¡Es que no entiendo tu actitud ´ttebayo!, ¡justo ayer decías que aun lo amabas y hoy llorabas por él!

—Ahh… —suspiró cansada—. Naruto, yo quiero a Sasuke pero no soy idiota… y al parecer mi sexto sentido no me engañó.

—¡¿A qué te refieres?, ¡explícate! —gritó el rubio con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta convincente.

—Que yo renuncié a Sasuke porque me pareció que él tenía sentimientos hacia otra persona —aseveró—. Y esa persona eras tú baka, por un momento creí que me estaba volviendo loca y que veía cosas, pero ya ves al final ustedes dos sí se amaban.

El aludido la miró sorprendido, no lograba articular palabra.

—Tenía mis sospechas, pero no podía asegurar nada —explicó tranquilamente—, y tampoco podía preguntarte, porque seguro lo negarías. Así que esperé a que lo descubrieras por ti mismo.

—Y en cuanto a lo de ayer… —esbozó una sonrisa malévola—, ¡sólo era actuación!, quería presionarte para que te dieras cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sasuke-kun, aunque no sabía que ya los habías admitido ¿eh? —se burló guiñándole un ojo.

El rubio tenía la cara desencajada, no era posible todo lo que estaba escuchando y Sakura lo decía con tanta naturalidad, hasta ella sabía de sus sentimientos, antes que él mismo.

La chica se levantó de su lugar, caminó hacia el rubio y lo tomó de los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quiero que sepas, que no tienes porque sentirte mal por mí —aseguró dedicándole una dulce sonrisa—. Yo quiero que seas feliz y me alegro que tu felicidad esté al lado de Sasuke-kun —depositó un beso en su mejilla—. Tienes todo mi apoyo y hacen una linda pareja, _¡Kyaaa fundaré mi club yaoista!_ —fantaseó abrazándose al rubio con emoción.

—Muchas Gracias, Sakura-chan —dijo con emotividad—. ¡Me siento completamente aliviado ´ttebayo!

—¡Qué bueno, baka! —rió la chica—, ¡y más vale que lo hagas feliz, porque si no te juro que acabaré contigo! —le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

—¡Sakura-chan, itai! —chilló con lagrimones en los ojos.

Los chicos se sentaron en el pasto, el rubio comía de todo lo que quedaba en la canasta, su amiga lo veía con desaprobación y le daba uno que otro golpe, luego de soportar los chillidos del mismo reían por largos ratos y así fueron pasaron las horas, hablando de cosas sin sentido pero disfrutando de cada momento.

El ambiente era pacifico, se podía ver el sol amenazando con esconderse, el movimiento de las hojas siendo arrastradas por el viento, y la suave brisa proveniente del rio.

—Naruto, es mejor que nos vayamos —habló la chica.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió—, que rápido se pasó el tiempo, me gustó pasarlo contigo Sakura-chan.

—La verdad, es que yo también lo disfrute mucho —dijo sonriente—. Vamos, se hace tarde y mi madre debe estar preocupada.

—¡Hai! —exclamó el rubio tomando de la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse—, te acompaño a tu casa. —ella asintió y de dirigieron a la aldea, llegaron a la casa de la chica y se despidieron.

Naruto dio media vuelta y siguió su camino por las solitarias y oscuras calles de la aldea, era una noche tranquila, no se escuchaba ningún sonido, giró hacia arriba y observó la luna, era preciosa.

Llegó a su casa, colocó las llaves en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación, tomó un relajante baño con agua tibia, se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes y se recostó en su cama. Se sentía en paz, pasaron un par de minutos y se quedó profundamente dormido debido al cansancio acumulado de la noche anterior y el pesado día que le tocó vivir.

La noche era fría, el viento soplaba fuerte, la luna llena alumbraba toda la aldea y por su ventana entraba el resplandor. De un momento a otro se escuchó un crujido proveniente de la ventana, ésta se abrió lentamente y se pudo distinguir una sombra que se acercaba lenta y cuidadosamente hacia la cama, se recostó, posó su cabeza cómodamente en el hombro del joven rubio y lo abrazó de forma posesiva.

_Siento como una presencia se acerca a mí, no soy capaz de abrir los ojos, estoy demasiado cansado, se posa en mi cama y me abraza con cuidado de no despertarme, siento como una fragancia inunda mis sentidos, me es conocida… menta._

_Sonrío con gusto, me acerco para depositar un dulce beso en su frente… no me dice nada y me abraza más fuerte, retomo mi posición y suspiro satisfactoriamente… mi Teme_

_Seguimos sin decir nada ni movernos por unos minutos más, veo que se levanta suavemente para observarme, abro los ojos y nuestras miradas se encuentran, pude contemplar sus ojos gracias a la luz de la luna… ¡son hermosos! , se acerca de forma pausada y me besa, puedo sentir sus labios contra los míos, tan suaves y dulces, se separa y…_

—Naruto… —lo llama.

—¿Qué pasa? —responde, no le dice nada sólo se limita a golpearle en la cabeza—, ¡Ayyy! Teme, ¿por qué me golpeas? —chilla sobándose la parte que le duele por el golpe, seguro le saldrán chichones.

—Te lo mereces, ¡Yo no parezco una chica! —le reclama con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados mostrándome su enojo.

—Eso ya lo sé… —agregó—. Espera un momento… ¿tú como sab…? —se detiene al ver su típica sonrisa de superioridad— Teme… —lo atrae hacía él para besarle, y éste se deja complaciente.

Ambos se apartan para contemplarse y murmuran al unísono.

— Te amo…


End file.
